


For the Bad Decisions That We Made

by cyberiandemons



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sparrow makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberiandemons/pseuds/cyberiandemons
Summary: Sparrow has definitely (probably) made worse decisions than this. This is definitely (hopefully) not a mistake. Honestly, the only real downside to sleeping with Reaver is how insufferably smug he is.





	For the Bad Decisions That We Made

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse for this. 
> 
> Title from "Bad Decisions" by Bastille.

Sparrow slammed Reaver’s back into a wall in his stupid, decadent mansion, using the kind of force she only felt comfortable using with somebody she knew couldn’t die. At least Reaver made good stress relief. 

She grabbed his hair and slammed his head back, bringing her face inches away from his. Her heart was pounding. “I hate your fucking guts,” she hissed. Reaver—stupid, infuriating Reaver—just grinned and pressed his mouth against hers. 

As Reaver slid one of his long legs between hers and began to grind, she tried and failed to suppress a moan. His kisses began trailing from her mouth down her face, her neck, her chest. “Are you sure about that?” he muttered against her neck. Sparrow elected to ignore him. She slid a hand up his back, entangling in his hair and yanking harder than she would have with somebody she loathed less. It was satisfying until he let out a small moan. 

His firm, dextrous hands were all over her, over her chest, her waist, her legs. They slid up to her torso and began undoing her corset. Her eyes found the open window across from them. In an instant, her hands came up on top of his, stopping him. “Not here,” she panted out. “Your bedroom. Now.”

Reaver raised an eyebrow as he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway. “Ashamed to be seen with me, Sparrow?”

“Yes.”

He laughed and pulled her into his bedroom. “Well, here we are. You know, Sparrow,” he continued as he began stripping slowly, one piece of clothing at a time, “I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you wanted me. I didn’t think it would actually happen, given that I believed you were set to spend the rest of your life back in the Spire—“

Sparrow groaned as she shed her jacket and undid her corset. “Why would you remind me of that right now?”

“—but when all of that mess got sorted out,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “I knew we were fated to fall into bed together. I’m irresistible, you see. And I—“

“Oh, shut up,” Sparrow growled as she mustered all of the considerable strength in her body to shove Reaver backwards onto the bed. His briefly shocked expression quickly turned to delight as she tossed her corset on the ground and began yanking her boots off. 

Reaver pushed himself up on his elbows, looking her over as she tossed her boots to the side. “You know, if you’re going to strip, you could at least put on a show.”

Sparrow flipped him off before sliding her shorts and underwear off and kicking them somewhere behind her. With enough clothing removed to get the job done, she walked over to the bed and shoved him back down. “Where do you keep your condoms? I can’t imagine you don’t have any in here.”

“Bedside table,” Reaver answered as his hand idly trailed along his cock. Sparrow tried not to stare as she hurried to grab a condom from the drawer. 

She refused to make eye contact with him as she walked back over, focusing instead on opening the condom and swatting his hand to the side so she could roll it onto his cock. Reaver hummed and moved his hands, placing them under his head. “Well? What do you think? As good as you imagined?”

“Mm, a little short.” Before he could protest that, she straddled him and slammed her mouth into his. His hands came up and tangled in her hair, holding her face against his as he bit her lip. 

“You won’t be saying that for long, I assure you.” One of his hands left her hair and began trailing over her body, tugging her shirt down to play with her chest. She suppressed a moan. “Oh, go on, then.” Reaver grinned up at her. His hand found her leg and began delicately, teasingly skirting along it; tracing circles up her knee, her hip, her inner thigh. “I know you’re enjoying this. I know how badly you want this.”

Sparrow forced out a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Reaver. You know I can’t stand you.”

His devious hand slid quickly from her thigh and shoved up into her. Sparrow let out a loud gasp that devolved quickly into an embarrassing moan. Reaver—horrible, awful Reaver—grinned up at her as he began working his fingers in and out of her. “Really? Are you sure about that? Then, tell me: do you get this wet around everyone you hate, or am I just special?” Sparrow closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. “You want me, even though you hate me. I know—“

“Oh, shut up,” she groaned again. As she spoke, she looked up. Her eyes landed upon Reaver’s tie, thrown carelessly up near the pillows. Sparrow pulled away from Reaver—trying not to let out a disappointed groan as his fingers left her—and grabbed the tie. 

Reaver raised his eyebrows. “And just what, pray tell, are you planning on doing with—“ His words were cut off in a muffled protest as she shoved his bunched-up tie into his mouth. 

“Finally,” she muttered with a grin, “I found a way to shut you up.” Her hands began skirting along his chest, then paused. “If you want me to stop,” she said, suddenly serious, “Now, or at any point, tap my leg. Do you understand?” He nodded. Sparrow waited for a moment, waiting to see if he tapped out. After a few seconds passed, he gave an annoyed groan and began trying to thrust up into her. Sparrow laughed and sunk down onto his cock. 

She let out a moan as she did, as he filled her up. Rather annoyingly, he had been right. Refusing to give him the satisfaction, though, she tried to look unimpressed. “Eh,” she said, “It’s—” her words were cut off by a loud, involuntary moan. Trying to recover, she finished, “It’s—it’s okay, I guess. I’ve had better.” She had hoped to see annoyance or anger or something in his eyes, but they retained that stupid, smug twinkle. Trying not to moan again, she elected to ignore that and focus on moving up and down. 

Sparrow’s eyes slid closed as she fucked herself on Reaver’s cock. With her eyes closed and his mouth gagged, this could have been any one-night stand with any of her previous flings in Bowerstone or Oakfield. With her eyes closed, she could pretend she wasn’t fucking the man who had tried to have her killed. 

A surge of anger rushed through her, and she opened her eyes and doubled her speed. Reaver’s eyes slid closed as he let out a groan audible even through the improvised gag and tilted his head back. Sparrow took the opportunity to lower her face to his neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave deep bruises. He moaned again. 

Before she even had time to process that his hand had moved from behind his head, it had slipped in between her legs and began rubbing at her clit. Sparrow let out a loud, uninhibited moan and tried to rub against his hand as she moved on his cock. She could see his smug smile even behind the gag, but she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. “Fuck—I’m close—“ He increased the speed of his hand, his stupid, amazing, dextrous hand; and pleasure was wracking through her body, shunning away all thoughts of Lucien and pain and struggle in favor of pure, mind-numbing pleasure. 

Reaver moved his finger one last time, and her orgasm hit her body like a bolt of lightning. Sparrow let out a loud cry as she dropped down onto his chest, body nearly spasming as she dug her fingers into his shoulder and let it tremble through her. He continued moving his fingers against her until she let out a weak little moan and pulled her hips away. 

Sparrow rolled over, collapsing onto her back next to him. She had to take a moment to just lay there, eyes closed as she panted and tried to gather her bearings. When she opened her eyes again, she found Reaver looking at her smugly and stroking his cock. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to him again, hand going to stroke him. He moaned and tilted his head back. 

After a moment of stroking, another idea found its way into her head. Sparrow hesitated for a long moment before moving down between Reaver’s legs. She ignored his face, having absolutely no desire to see the smug expression he was surely giving her as she removed the condom, tossed it aside, and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Reaver moaned as she began working his cock with her mouth, falling into a familiar pattern. 

His hand came down and began stroking her hair, and it was all she could do to not lean into it. She pushed that urge aside and doubled her efforts, determined to make him cum as quickly as possible. 

Her efforts paid off a moment later as he tapped her head. Sparrow pulled back, looking up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” He shook his head hard. Picking up on his meaning, she replaced her mouth with her hand and stroked him until his body shook as he came on her chest. He relaxed a moment later, body going limp. 

Sparrow moved up closer to him, legs still a little shaky, and pulled the gag from his mouth. She ignored his face as she used it to wipe the cum off of her chest. “Well,” she said after a moment. 

“Well…?” he asked, eyebrow raised. 

She refused to meet his eyes. “I’ve had worse.”

Reaver laughed as she stood and began pulling her clothes back on. She glanced back briefly to see him propped up on his elbows and looking her over. “Can I expect you to find your way back to my bedchambers before you leave Bloodstone?”

Sparrow didn’t reply, pulling her jacket on and leaving wordlessly. She didn’t need to. They both knew the answer.


End file.
